Amy's Mission
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy's a rookie assassin on her first mission to kill the most dangerous of them all. But what happens when he's not the same cold evil guy she's been told of? Sonic's the best of them all on a mission but how could he let a small girl be a big distraction
1. In and Out Hopefully

**New story, i know i have to work on my other ones but i get writer's block easily and new stories keep me active when i get that block. Oh nd btw they're humans in this story :)**

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 1 In and Out- Hopefully**

I walked up the stairs quietly, being careful not to make any noise. I put my back against the wall, next to the door of the hotel room, holding my cocked gun. I heard footsteps and a faint male voice speaking. He was distracted, good. That would mean an easy assignment. I waited for the footsteps to be far away from the door before I creeped into the room, shutting the door silently behind me. The front room was empty but I still held my gun out in front of me in case of any sudden attacks. I took small light steps further into the room. Everything seemed empty and unused. He must not have been here long. I almost lowered my gun before I heard the click of a filled chamber. I turned, my gun pointed at my enemy. He looked about 22 with spiky blue hair, light green eyes, full lips, and light Caucasian skin. He looked buff but his lean body made him look like he just had a lot of muscles. He had his gun pointed at me, his finger on the trigger. He looked me up and down. "Guns are dangerous, little girls shouldn't be playing with them," he said, his voice emotionless and cold. Great, my first mission on my own and I was already getting judged for being a girl.

"If you think that's going to intimidate me, you should think again," I said, keeping my voice cold. His stare got darker. He put his gun on top of the mini fridge before leaning on the side of the doorway, crossing his arms.

"Amy's your name right," he asked, his voice lighting up a little.

"How'd you know that?"

"Don't you think my team does their research?" I lowered my gun a little. He was toying with me. I had time to kill him later.

"What else do you know about me?"

"Amy Rose, 21, dad's a retired assassin, mom was killed before high school graduation, last boyfriend hung himself out of the shock that his girlfriend was an assassin, no normal job, status is rookie, her first solo mission being to kill me. I know more than that but I don't want to intimidate you more than I already am." I rolled my eyes, scoffing. He started walking toward me. I held my gun up higher, aiming at his head. I was starting to get a little scared. He was dangerous, I had to stay focused. His hands grabbed my hips, pulling me to him. He wasn't much taller than me, but I was wearing 4 inch stilettos so that would make a huge difference. I put the gun to his head, my finger close to pulling the trigger. "They really don't know what they put their rookie up against," he said quietly. Before I could even take feeling in his words, he snatched the gun out my hand and pressed it against my neck. "Like I said before, guns are dangerous, little girls shouldn't be playing with them." I held my breath, a little scared.

"You really shouldn't underestimate my abilities," I said, managing to keep my cold front up.

"Too late for that." The cold metal pressed harder against me neck. I looked up at him. His lime eyes seemed amused but his face showed business.

"Why are you here?" His skin was much to light a tan to have lived here.

"I'm on my own mission so I suggest you do as I say, stay out my way and _maybe_ I won't kill you." The arm around my waist tightened around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm here for a mission too and I'm not going to let you stop me." I was about to grab the gun out his hand but he kicked me from behind, making me fall on my butt. He grabbed a handful of my long pink hair and pulled me up, despite my tries to pry his hand off. He threw me into a wall, moving at super speed to cage me up against it with his arms.

"You really don't want to start with me."

"I think I already did," I said before punching kneeing him in his stomach, smirking when he groaned in pain. He put his hand around my neck. My breaths stopped coming as his grip got tighter. He grinned evilly at me. I kicked him in his crotch before he could fully choke me. He groaned, falling onto his knees but managed to throw the gun backwards onto the bed. I grabbed a handful of his hair before punching him in the face, making him fall on the ground. I started to run to the bed, but he grabbed my ankle, making me fall on my stomach. I looked back, annoyed. I tried to kick him in his face, hopefully a heel going in his eye but he dodged all the kicks, getting up and pulling my ankle back. I tried to crawl to the bed but he was way stronger than me. When I was fully back to where he was, he grabbed my arms and yanked me up, his arm going around my neck. I felt my body get weak, making me fall onto my knees slowly. _No, I had to keep going_, my thoughts screamed to me. I started to struggle, pulling at his wrist to get it off me. He started to chuckle. I noticed I was wasting energy so I stopped.

"You done," he asked, his grip loosening. I nodded and he took his arm off my neck. I stood up, breathing heavy. I heard him stand up too. "Damn Rose, you're a feisty little thing aren't you." I turned and smiled at him.

"And you're a dead little thing aren't ya," I said before punching him in the jaw. His grin disappeared, leaving his lips in a line. He turned his head straight again. He punched me in the stomach, making me bend over. He charged into me, banging me into a wall. I glared up at him, eyeing the blood at the corner of his mouth. I almost smirked before he punched me in the jaw. He let me fall on the ground. I felt some blood fall out my mouth. I glared up at him to see him smirking down at me.

"Why are you taking me on? Do you wanna die," he asked teasingly. I got up, using the wall to support myself.

"Shutup, I'm here to kill you and I'm gonna kill you." His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Isn't it keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I think we can be good friends once we got to know each other," he said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to distract me or was he just this charismatic?

"Then you go first."

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm here to kill your uncle and take down his businesses- don't try to stop me or I'll kill you. Um I was born and raised somewhere in South Mobius. I never got involved in gangs or drugs, instead I took an interest in boxing, karate, kung fu, ju jitsu, and cage wrestling to deal with my problems. I'm 22 with a college degree in architecture. My first and recently last girlfriend for seven years chested on me last year. Your turn."

"You already seem to know everything about me so I don't think I have anything to explain." He grinned.

"Oh really? Then explain this," he said, his hand going into my back pocket, fingering the small knife. I blushed lightly when his hand pressed against my butt for a few seconds before he pulled out the knife. He held it against my throat.

"I don't think it's very polite to seduce your enemy before threatening their life," I said, raising an eyebrow. His eyes looked me up and down teasingly.

"And I don't think it was very polite for the company to send such a sexy young woman to kill me." I blushed. Ugh, he was gonna be so hard to kill. I let my cold front come back up.

"You need to leave this island."

"Why should I?" I snatched the knife out his hand and pointed it at him.

"Do you really want me to stick his through your heart?" He smirked.

"How about we do this old school? No weapons, just fists."

"Fine," I said, throwing my knife on the bed with the gun.

"Ready… Go," he yelled, grabbing my waist roughly, pushing me back so I would fall. One of his hands grabbed my leg, pulling it up. I hopped on one leg, still not falling. His other hand grabbed my other leg and I slammed onto my back. I had wrapped my arm around the back of his neck so he fell down on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He struggled, trying to undo my grip on his neck and my legs on his waist. He tried to slid out of my grips but that didn't work. I smiled that he was stuck. He sighed in defeat before leaning down fully on me and wrapping his arm around the back of my neck and squeezed tightly. I felt pain but I didn't want to move. First because then he would find an opening to get out my grips and second because I kind of liked his muscular body pressed up against my small petite one.

"Sonic," I whispered. He moved his head a little so he could whisper in my ear.

"Am I hurting you too much?"

"A little but I wanted to ask…"

"You wanted to ask what." His grip was loose. Good. I rolled over quickly so I straddled his waist and pinned his arms down. He smirked up at me.

"You got tricks huh," he said, obviously amused.

"To be an assassin, you've got to," I replied seductively. He wiggled his arms out my grip so his hands could hold my hips. He tugged so my lips would lay on his. I was happy I had worn a pair of shorts when his hands slid down my thighs and gripped my claves. I wanted to curl up on his broad chest but a bullet should've been there by now. I moved my hand up to the side of his neck, the part where I could push it slightly to the opposite side and he'll be dead. I noticed he copied my movements and his smirk was gone.

"You try to kill me, I will kill you," he said, his voice getting colder.

"But I'm not trying to kill you, your neck is just really cute." He raised an eyebrow, not buying it. He rolled over so he was on top again but in our old position. He got up, his hands holding my thighs so I wouldn't fall. I kept my arm gripped on his neck, I bet we looked like we were hugging or something. I felt him walk and then I felt him back up and go frontwards and my back hit a wall. I held on and he banged my back against the wall again. I managed to stay on through three bangs but the last one made me finally let go, landing on a small counter. He looked aggravated and tired, his breathing heavy. He grabbed my ankles and swung me off the counter onto the floor. He looked down on me from my side. I leaned up and punched his crotch. He groaned, leaning down. I got up and ran for the gun. Once I grabbed it, he grabbed me from the back. He pushed me down, making me turn over. My gun was in my one hand but he pinned that wrist down, trying to wrestle the gun out of it. I rolled over, getting on top of him, but he rolled too. We kept rolling, fighting for the gun, until we fell off the bed but he was on top of me and had the gun in his hand. He pointed it down at me. I closed eyes and turned my head away, waiting to hear the boom and feel the pain and welcome death. But nothing. I waited for at least five minutes before opening my eyes. He was still sitting at me, but the gun was on the ground on one side of us, the bullets on the other side. His eyes were weary.

"I can't kill you right now," he said, answering the unsaid question.

"Why?"

"You look like you were ready for it, like you wanted me to shoot you."

"When you're an assassin, you have to be ready to die because you never know when it's gonna happen. That's what I learned."

"And whoever taught you that is right but you're too innocent for me to kill you like that," he said, getting off me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up too. "We fought, but I have nothing against you to just kill you when you're helpless."

"I wasn't helpless."

"You weren't even defending yourself. Any other assassin would've pushed me off right then and there, even if I had the gun pointed and ready."

"Maybe I haven't been taught how to dodge a bullet and get my opponent off me yet." He half chuckled.

"But they taught you how to fight I see."

"Yea, and you can also see that I'm pretty good since I was beating you butt half the fight."

"You wish," he said, bending down to get something under the bed. He pulled out a rope. I ran around him but the rope came around my ankles, making me fall. He tied a good tight knot in the rope around my ankles.

"You traitor."

"Never said I was gonna let you go."

"But you said we were friends."

"I said to keep your enemies closer." He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He pushed me onto the bed. I pushed myself to sit up, looking over at him. I punched his stomach. He rolled his eyes before straddling me. I threw punches but he dodged them all. He grabbed my hands after a few minutes. "Do you like making things difficult?"

"No." He started tying my wrists together.

"You think your uncle will get pissed when he finds out your captured?"

"He'll kill you."

"I'd love to see him try."

"It's not just me who he can send out to kill you."

"And it's not just me who's on this island who's on my side."

"You're so annoying."

"Thank you." He finished the knot. He looked up at me. "Has anyone ever told you how feisty you are?"

"Shutup." He smirked, obviously amused. He put his hand on my cheek.

"It's way too bad that our jobs hate each other."

"Why?" His eyes scrutinized me carefully.

"You're really beautiful." I blushed.

"Um thanks, I guess." He grinned.

"You're welcome." His cell phone rang suddenly. "Um excuse me," he said, getting off me. He took his phone off the dresser, and checked the number before answering it. "Yo," he said. I heard the other end talking but couldn't make out what it was saying. "What?... You're kidding?... Dammit, that's great, that's just perfect, dammit… Well at least I have good news… Yea, Tails was right, the girl did show up to attack me… If I'm alive, what do you think I did with her…" He blushed suddenly. "No, no Knux, that's so inappropriate besides she's bait and we don't need the overprotective uncle worrying any more than he is… Yea, she's with me, why?... Oh, well yea, that's what I was planning… No, I tied her up on the bed… Oh my God Knux shutup, I'm not gonna do anything…" He chuckled. "Okay, see you then," he said before hanging up.

"Who was that," I asked.

"My friend."

"How'd your friend know I was coming?"

"Don't worry about it, chica," he said, straddling me again.

"I'm thirsty, you choking me took a lot of spit." He chuckled, getting off me.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Dang it, he took the phone with him. He came back fast though with two cans of soda. I held up my tied wrists. "Promise not to fight me?"

"Yes." He untied my hands and handed me a soda. I opened it and started drinking, watching him. His eyes were on me, only fingering his soda. I stopped drinking when it was all gone. His eyes flicked away for one second and I took the chance to hit him with the can. He seemed stunned but I tried to jump up but he grabbed my waist, pushing me back down.

"You're so frustrating," he said, starting to tie my wrists again. I struggled from underneath him.

"Get off."

"Stop, I'm not gonna hurt you." He finished tying my wrists and got off me. He picked a small filled needle out of a drawer and sat down next to me.

"Don't you dare drug me, Sonic or I will-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I bought my wrists up and pushed him away. He grinned. I was confused. "What was that?"

"That was me kissing you, duh."

"Why?"

"Because it gave me enough time for the needle." I just now noticed the needle in my arm that was already empty because it was done filling my vain. He flipped a switch on it and my blood came up into the needle. He pulled it out my arm and put a band aid where the little dot of blood was.

"You're such an ass."

"Thanks babe." I rolled my eyes. He leaned down and pecked my lips. Ugh, this was going to be a hard escape plan.

**So, i just found this story in some old documents way back from when school was still goin. Thought people might enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if i should continue or if it sucks **


	2. So Not Good

**Quick update Yay! :D **

**All characters belong to Sega **

**Ch. 2 So Not Good**

I woke up, still on the bed tied up. I felt really weak, I could barely move. When I get better, I'm gonna wring Sonic's neck. Where was he anyway? I tried to push myself up but my arms felt like rubber. "You awake sleeping beauty," I heard him ask. I had enough energy to turn over to look at him sitting on the floor, papers surrounding him.

"I'm gonna kill you," I murmured, taking notice of the huge headache I had. He smirked.

"I have more of those needles so if you try I'm just gonna stick you with one of those again."

"But we had so much fun fighting," I said sarcastically.

"I guess you did give me sort of a challenge."

"Maybe when the medicine wears off we can have a little match, kay?"

"Why are you toying with me? I am gonna kill you." He chuckled.

"You couldn't even stab me with the knife when you had the chance." He's right, I could've stabbed him when I had the knife and it was poised right where his heart was.

"You couldn't kill me either."

"I said I couldn't kill you right then. You just looked too ready for it and I had the advantage. If I'm gonna kill someone, I at least want them to fight back when I'm about to. Just to see some sort of evidence that they wanna live. But you, you looked like you wanted to be dead."

"I don't wanna be dead, I was just getting ready for death, that's all."

"If you say so," he said, looking back down at his paperwork.

"I do." I pushed myself to sit up. Some of my energy must be coming back. "Untie me, I'm too weak to do anything."

"I'm not taking a chance." I heard the front door open and feet walk in, low voices talking. Sonic stood up and came toward me.

"Get away from me," I said, annoyed as he started to pick me up. He held me bridal style. "Put me down," I yelled, starting to struggle a little.

"Shh Amy," he said, looking perfectly calm. He walked into the front room. There were two guys in there. One looked older than Sonic with long red hair, buff body, long legs, and piercing violet eyes. The other boy looked younger than both the other men with short blond hair, deep blue eyes, and no muscled skinny body. They both looked over at me.

"Wow, so this is the girl," the red headed one said.

"Yea, and she tried to beat the shit out of me when she got here," Sonic said, walking toward the couch. He sat me down on it.

"I bet she beat your ass," the blonde boy said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Nope, you do see her in a rope don't you?" The boy laughed.

"So? She probably still kicked your ass."

"Not really, but she did get a few good hits." He took out my now messed up ponytail or at least what was left of it. He ran his fingers through my hair so that it waved down my back. "But I think she likes getting beat up."

"No I don't," I said, glaring at him. He smirked at me.

"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically. The blonde haired boy pulled out a laptop and started fiddling with it.

"The bomb Knuckles set up is about to blow soon so we should probably get out of here," he said. Sonic grabbed me and held me bridal style.

"Alright," he said, walking to the door.

X

"_Are you sure you want to take this on by yourself," my uncle asked, his eyes unsure. _

"_Yea, I can handle it." He looked to my brother, Shadow. _

"_Maybe you should look after her." Shadow shrugged. _

"_Or you can trust her. She'll be fine, she's been acing her training. She even took down Bethany yesterday," he said. Bethany was the best in the training class and I totally embarrassed her. My uncle looked back to me. _

"_Okay, you can do this by yourself. But just know that if anything goes wrong, just call for backup."_

"_I won't need backup, it's one guy."_

"_He's dangerous Amy. He's been taking down some of our best agents and I'm not gonna let him take you down too."_

"_Shadow's fought him and he's fine."_

"_Shadow's older than you, Amy."_

"_Only by a year, c'mon please just trust me. No backup, no lookouts, just me."_

"_Fine, but if you do need help, backup will be ready." I ran up and hugged him tightly. _

"_Thank you, thank you," I yelled. _

"_Just be careful." _

"_I will," I said, letting go and running out his office, Shadow walking behind me. _

"_You really need to watch your back around him. He's a real trickster and he'll try to kill you when you least expect it. He'll also stall a lot so always keep your fists or gun up," Shadow said, coming up next to me. _

"_Okay, thanks for the tips bro," I said before running down the next hallway._

I opened my eyes to see I was in another hotel room. We had crossed the bridge on the way here, just in time to see the helicopter with a lot of my uncle's men on it blow up. I hoped my brother wasn't on it. Then again, he is on break for a little while so he shouldn't have been. He's probably at headquarters with Mina, training new recruits. Yea, that's what he's doing. I looked down to see my ropes were loose. About time. I wiggled out of the ropes and climbed out the bed. I started looking around the room quietly for a gun or a knife, anything I could use to help me kill these three morons. They were actually smart to leave no weapons in here but not smart to leave me alone. I opened up the door of the bedroom. The front room was dark. It was also empty. I started walking quickly to the door but hands grabbed me. I got turned around and thrown into the couch. I got up, looking around to see where the figure went. "Come out, come out wherever you are," I whispered. An arm wrapped around my neck, pressing me up against him. I could tell by his body that it was Sonic, plus the other guys haven't had the guts to even try to fight me, even when I said smart remarks to them. His left leg hooked around mine, making me fall frontwards. He wrapped his arms under both my under arms, coming up over my shoulder, his hands locking behind my head. He pulled me up, putting me in the hold. I groaned in pain. I heard him chuckle.

"Hurts doesn't it babe," he said, pulling it tighter.

"Get off," I yelled.

"Gotta tap first." I rolled my eyes. I tried to get my hand behind my neck to unlock his hands but that only made the hold worse. I reluctantly tapped my hands on the floor. He undid the hold, but turned me over, pinning my hands to the ground. "How'd you get out your ropes in the first place?" I ignored him. I leaned my head up and head butted him. He looked stunned but it made him let go of my hands for a second, allowing me to kick him off and get up. I made a break for the door but he used super speed to stand in front of it. I turned around, looking for something to throw. I felt him grab my arm and throw me into the table. He picked me up by my arm again and pushed me into the wall. He pulled me and banged me into a side of a doorway. He pushed me into the bedroom, turning on the lights and shutting the door. "Come to daddy, baby," he said, smirking at me. I saw a straw ribbon. I smiled. I picked it up and ran to him. I punched him in the stomach before wrapping the ribbon around his neck and pulling it, bringing his head to mine to head butt it then kicked him into the door.

"Who's your daddy now," I said, wiping my lip. He glared up at me, getting up.

"Come here babe, let me show you who's daddy," he said. I dropped the ribbon, motioning with my finger for him to come here. He ran toward me and I jumped on him. He didn't fall but my legs were wrapped around his abs, that's when I noticed he was shirtless. I started pounding on his head as he pounded on my back and thighs. His hands suddenly grabbed my hips and he flung me down by pushing at my sides so now I was upside down, my legs still wrapped around him. He held on to my calves. He ran toward a wall, starting to swing me. I unwrapped my legs so that I fell on the ground. It was better than being face slammed into a wall. He picked me up by my shirt and punched me in the jaw.

"You punch like a little girl," I said, challenging him. The punches hurt a lot but I had to be tough, no sense of fear.

"Oh really," he said, pushing me into a wall. He started punching me in the stomach. "You like that," he asked, starting to push down my shoulders so that I fell on my knees. He was stronger than last time. Then again, last time we had a few breaks, now it's just a full on battle. I punched his crotch again and he groaned, getting down on his knees with me. I jumped on him, making him fall on his back. His legs wrapped around my waist before I would straddle his waist as his arm wrapped around my neck. His other arm wound around my back, pushing me down onto him. I didn't bother wrapping my arms around his neck. I was still weak, that's why I felt he was stronger this time. I felt myself starting to see stars as his grip on my neck got tighter. I tried to undo his connected hands but it was no use.

"I'm gonna pass out," I said.

"Good, maybe that'll knock you out for the night," he said.

"Please, I won't fight, I just need you to stop the pressure on my neck." His grip tightened. "Sonic," I growled. I was gonna bite him in a minute if he didn't let go.

"Fine," he said, letting go. He pushed me off him. I laid on the floor, breathing heavy. I noticed Sonic staring at my shirt. I looked down to see my shirt was all ripped up. It wasn't even a shirt anymore. I sat up and took what was left my shirt off, at least I had a bra on. Sonic raised his eyebrows at me.

"This is your fault, you had to rip my shirt," I said, holding up the tore up fabric. I threw it at him. He caught it, holding it up.

"Oh well," he said, tossing it to the side. He looked back over at me, his eyes on my chest. I blushed lightly, crossing my arms so he wouldn't stare. I had a pretty big chest for a girl my size. "You don't have to be embarrassed," he said.

"You're staring though."

"What do you expect me to do? If I try anything, you'll probably try to break my neck." I almost smiled.

"I would do it now if you hadn't given me that stupid needle."

"And since you're starting to fight me then it must mean it's starting to get out your system."

"If you try to stick me with another one, I swear-"

"Show me what you're gonna do. C'mon, I'm on the floor helpless. I'd love to see what you've got." I was confused but took off my heels that had been killing my feet before straddling his hips. I found myself gazing at his abs and biceps, even my hand ended up sliding up his abs slowly. He chuckled. "You like," he asked, smirking.

"Shutup," I said, blushing and pulling my hand away. "You have to fight back for me to show you. If you're just laying here, it's way too easy." He sat up.

"Fine," he said, wrapping his arm around my neck and leaning down again.

"Is this your favorite move or something?"

"No, but I just like using it on you." I punched his stomach. His arm released me and I got off him, making a break for the door. He got up and grabbed my hips. "I don't think so babe," he said, pulling me back. I elbowed him in the shoulder, making him let go. I turned and punched him in the face. He recovered quickly and punched me in the jaw. I grabbed a vase off the little table and smashed it on his head. He didn't seem fazed. He pushed me down on the bed. I grabbed a pillow and started beating him with it, grabbing the belt loop of his jeans. I pulled him onto the bed but he fell on me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I kept hitting him even when he pushed me to lie on my back. He snatched the pillow out my hand and smothered my face with it. I started to loose air. He must've noticed since he lifted the pillow and punched me again. He tossed the pillow over his shoulder. "Do you like fighting me," he asked, pinning my arms down. I didn't answer, just struggled, using my legs to try and slide off the bed. He noticed and pushed us up on the middle of the bed and hooked his legs around mine so I couldn't move them. I slid my arms down so his hands grabbed mine. Our hands wrestled for a little while, our arms moving all over the place. "You gonna answer my question," he said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I said, trying to stay focus on the way his hands were pressing on mine.

"Does us fighting turn you on?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He half chuckled.

"You know you like me."

"No, I hate you."

"I don't believe that."

"You should." I rolled so I was on top of him. He sat up, pressing his shoulders against mine, our hands still intertwined, pressing on each other. I noticed our chests were pressed up against each other as were our hips. I blushed, happy he couldn't see it. He let one of my hands go, his free hand wrapping around my neck. I tried to put my other hand up to his neck but his arm was in the way. He rolled over so that he was on top of me but he wasn't choking me anymore, he was straddling my hips. He grabbed one of my wrists and leaned over, his legs sandwiching my stomach. His ankles locked together and his legs squeezed my stomach. It didn't help that he was pulling one of the free arms up. I moaned in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it babe?" I tried to push his legs off but he was too much stronger than me.

"Yea it does."

"Did they teach you this in rookie training?"

"No."

"Ah, your team's downgrading you guys."

"Shutup, no they're not." He squeezed tighter. I tried to pull my arm free but no use.

"Yea they are. This is like the simplest thing."

"Whatever." He moved his legs up so they were squeezing my neck. I tapped on his leg. He released me and sat up, sitting Indian style. I stayed laying there, breathing heavy.

"If you sit up, it'll help you breathe better," he said. I sat up, starting to cough violently. "Want some water?" I nodded. He sped out the room. I didn't even bother trying to escape. I was weaker now because most of his holds were for my neck. He really knew what he was doing. He made all his holds for my neck so I would be more disabled, then I had to give up more easily if it were injured for when he put me in those holds again. Damn he was smart! He returned with a water bottle. He sat on the bed and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I murmured. He nodded, staring off into space. I opened the bottle and started drinking it. My gulps were loud but he ignored them. I had finished the water bottle in a matter of two minutes and that's only with about three breaks for breaths. I put the cap back on the bottle and set it on the nightstand. I looked over at Sonic who'd been so quiet. His face looked angry or sad but his eyes were in a different world. "You okay," I asked. He flinched slightly when he heard my voice. He blinked a few times, his eyes coming back to reality. He nodded. He looked over at me.

"You're done the water already," he asked, surprised.

"Yea, so?"

"You must've been really thirsty."

"Yes, I was." He smirked.

"At least now you feel better."

"You want me to feel better?"

"Yea, we were only goofing around. Didn't want you to get seriously hurt."

"But all the neck holds. You were trying to make me weak."

"So you finally caught on?" I hit his arm.

"You're an asshole!"

"Thanks baby. Wanna talk to this asshole," he said, crawling up to me slowly. I had to smile, the way he did it was just too…hot. Oh no, I'm thinking he's hot. This is not good. His smirk grew when he saw my smile. I noticed amusement and happiness in his eyes, but where was the lust? Wasn't that what made him be so seductive to me? He grabbed my wrists and made my arms loop around his neck before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Wanna talk to me," he asked before pecking my lips. I nodded, getting lost in his eyes. Those light green orbs. No, no what am I thinking?

"Why are you being so nice to me," I asked, my smile dropping.

"I just beat you up, I wouldn't call that nice."

"No, I mean, why do you keep kissing me?"

"I like you. You're different."

"You can't like me, I'm supposed to kill you."

"I haven't been one to follow the rules."

"But I am and I don't wanna-" I was cut off by him crushing his lips onto mine. I felt my breath stop and my heart skip a beat. I felt my eyes flutter close as my lips started to move against his. I felt a smile under his kisses. I felt myself melt into him, my hands tangling up in his hair. One of his hands slid up my back into my hair, slightly pulling on it.

"You like that," he asked against my lips.

"Mhm," I said, kissing him deeper, my tongue tracing his lips. He pulled away.

"It's hard to fight these feelings, Amy. I can't help but to like you."

"We can't do this."

"Then let's not. We'll be enemies with benefits." I rolled my eyes.

"You're weird, but it doesn't sound like such a bad idea." He smirked.

"So you do like me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe," he asked seductively, laying me down. I kissed him. He kissed me back, his tongue tracing my lips. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter my mouth. Instead of exploring my mouth, his tongue went straight to battling my tongue. I moaned as his hands slid down my sides. He pulled away and started sucking on my neck. I moaned again, hugging his body tighter. I felt his tongue run over my birthmark, making me let out a loud moan. I heard him chuckle. He made a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned. "You like that babe," he asked. I nodded. He licked up my birthmark again. I pulled his head up so I could kiss him again. I felt his hands cup my butt, starting to tug on my shorts.

"No, just making out for right now," I said, pulling away. I was kind of scared of his response but he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Alright," he said.

"I just need time to get over that I'm hooking up with my enemy and I'm supposed to be killing you and-" He put a finger to my lips.

"I said it's fine babe. We don't have to rush into anything."

"You sure?"

"Hell yea I'm sure. I know this is gonna sound so weird since I've probably got you all wet but I'm really tired." I giggled.

"Then get out and go to sleep."

"Ouch, only made out and she already can't wait to get rid of me." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, sleep in here, but don't let your friends see us and don't tell them."

"Alright," he said, getting off me. I turned upright to get into the bed as Sonic did. I turned onto my side, not facing him and closed my eyes. I felt his arm slither around my waist, his chest pressing up against my back. I liked the way he held me. Okay so maybe I do like him- a lot. Now this really wasn't good.

**Well not really a naughty ending, was gonna write one but wasn't really in the mood. Just thought they were being sensual enough for this chappy so it wasn't really needed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I really need backup now

**All characters belong to Sega. Warning: short semi sex scene at end.**

**Ch. 3**

I woke up, opening my eyes to see I was in a different hotel room. Ugh, how was I supposed to get back now? I sat up, looking down to see I had a new outfit on. It was a neon pink half shirt that said "Sexy" in black cursive letters that stopped in the middle of my stomach, jean shorts, but I was barefooted. I got out the bed and walked into the front room. "Morning babe," he said, making me put my fists up, turning quickly. He chuckled. He was sitting on the couch, shirtless again with a pair of jeans and socks on. I put my fists down slowly.

"Hi," I said. He got up and walked to the small kitchen.

"You hungry? I made eggs and bacon." I was confused but I walked into the kitchen.

"We're enemies."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you starve. Besides, I like you remember."

"Shh," I said, looking around.

"They're not here. I'm stuck babysitting you." I crossed my arms.

"You make that sound so bad."

"I'm not one to sit around and do nothing all day. I like action," he said, handing me a plate.

"Thanks, maybe I can give you some action." He chuckled.

"By doing what? Fighting me?" I nodded, sitting down.

"It'll give us something to do." I picked up a piece of bacon and started nibbling on it.

"Alright, maybe I can even teach you a few moves." I nodded, finishing my piece of bacon. I went on to my second piece. He watched me eat, not saying anything, just this adoring look in his eyes. Once I was done, I stood up to wash my plate but he grabbed it out my hand and put it in the sink, handing me a glass of orange juice. I thanked him and drank down the juice. He took the cup from me and put that in the sink too. I walked into the front room and sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch. He sat down across from me. He smirked at me. I smiled. He leaned in closer to me. I stayed still, not knowing what he was going for. His lips pressed against mine softly. I let my eyes flutter shut and my arms wrap around his neck. His lips started to move against mine. I kissed him back, one of my hands going up into his hair. He pulled away, grinning at me. He pushed some of my hair out of my face. "You are so beautiful," he murmured. I blushed. His hands cupped the sides of my face, pulling my face toward his again. I leaned over, getting out of his grip, smiling over at him. He chuckled, grabbing my ankle. He started pulling on it. "Come here, babe," he said. I kicked him in the face before getting up and running, giggling. I heard his footsteps run after me. I ran into another bedroom and tried to shut the door but he put his hand on the door, pushing it back. He pushed the door open, making me fall on the ground. He grabbed my ankles, dragging me on the ground toward the bed. I managed to break free of his grip but he got down on me, turning me over to face him. He wrapped one of his arms around my thigh and his other arm around the back of my neck. "Thought you could get away, huh babe," he said, grinning at me.

"It's not my fault it's a small room so you can catch up with me." His hand squeezed my thigh, making me giggle. "Get off my leg," I said, trying to unwrap his arm.

"No, my leg," he said, his grip on it tightening. His arm went up, his hand grabbing my crotch, making me moan. I put my arm on his neck, pushing him over so I could be on top. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know; tell me about your life."

"I think we already went over that subject."

"No, you told me about yourself, but not your life." He shrugged.

"Not much to tell. I was just the boy next door for my childhood and teen years and my parents died when I turned eighteen so the agency found me, trained me and made me an assassin."

"How many people have you killed personally?"

"A lot, considering guards and stuff."

"Oh and when are you gonna kill me?"

"I don't know if I even want to kill you."

"Why?" He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me.

"That's why," he said when he pulled away. I smiled, putting one of my hands in his hair. I started tugging on it. "Ow," he murmured. I giggled, pulling harder. "You think it'd funny," he said, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling on it. He pulled it back so my head tilted back too.

"Ow," I said a smile on my face. He sat up, pushing me off him. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me to him. He started ruffling my hair. "Stop it," I said, struggling. He chuckled, laying down, my back on his chest. He tangled his hand in my hair and started pulling. "You're abusive," I said, hitting him. He laughed. His arm around my neck moved down to under my chest. I rolled, taking him with me so he was on top of me but now I could curl up. He got off me and grabbed my ankles, crossing my legs and pushing them down on my butt and some of my back. "Ow," I said, trying to get up. He let me get up. "You're mean," I said to him. He grinned.

"I know, but you know you like it," he said, grabbing my hand. I smiled.

"Maybe a little." His grin grew as he pushed me down. "What are doing," I asked.

"Bout to give you a massage."

"On the floor?"

"Yup." I rolled my eyes, sitting up.

"I don't want a massage."

"Then what do you want me to do to you?" I smirked.

"I can think of a lot of things." He smirked lustfully. "But I want you to take me out somewhere. Fighting you all day will get boring."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"There are your agents everywhere."

"Then let's make you not look like yourself." He looked confused. I only smiled.

X

"C'mon, I wanna see what I put together," I said. We were in the hotel room and I just made him try on a bunch of clothes and wigs I bought. He stepped out with his cropped black haired wig, dark blue and black plaid fitted straight shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows, dark wash jeans, and black sneakers. "You look sexy, babe," I said with a wink. He smirked at me, coming closer to me. His eyes stood out more with the black hair, making him look extra sexy.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing my hand.

"So wanna go to dinner and a movie?"

"Or we can save that for tomorrow and we can just chill tonight."

"What about your friends?"

"They won't be back for a few days, don't worry."

"Are we still in Rio?"

"Yea, I'm not gonna take you away unless I need to," he said, his hand gently caressing my tanned arm.

"Okay." He bought me closer, his arms wrapping around my waist. He kissed me softly. I moved my lips with his for a moment before pulling away. I pulled the wig off his head. "Go get changed so we can do something."

"Alright," he said, going into the room. I walked into the front room. The door was a clear shot. He wasn't there to stop me from leaving. And there was a gun on the coffee table. He's distracted so it'd be easy. I grabbed the gun and cocked it. I heard his footsteps come into the room. "Hey I was thinking," he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the gun in my hand. I turned to look at him. I pointed the gun at him. He looked confused and hurt, but also angry. "What are you doing?"

"We're enemies, when will we get that through our thick skulls," I said.

"This isn't what you want."

"Either let me leave and you fled this country forever or let me kill you."

"Doesn't work that way Ames," he said before moving at his super speed. I looked around, confused. I kept my gun up but I was scared. I heard a gunshot and the glass break. I turned to run for cover but he was somehow in back of me, a gun in his hand and pointed at my head. I almost pulled the trigger but he punched me in the face, making me fall. He kicked the gun out my hand. He grabbed a handful of my hair, pulled me up and banged my head into the clock. He threw me across the room. I picked up a lamp and threw it at him. He ducked and it hit the wall. Dammit. I tried to run but he sped up to me and grabbed me, still running until I banged into another wall. I jumped up painfully and wrapped my legs around his waist, wrapping my arm around his neck. He slammed me into the ground, pulling his head free. He started punching me in the stomach before I grabbed his neck and made him roll so I could be on top. I started punching him in the face. He pushed me off him, but grabbed my ankles. I tried to kick him in the face but he kept dodging. He stood up, having me hanging upside down. I put my hands on the floor, practically doing a handstand. I tried to put my bare feet in his face so he couldn't see but he wrapped them around his neck, but had a good grip so that I couldn't choke him.

"Put me down," I yelled. He dropped me on my head. I laid on the floor, close to being knocked out. He got on his knees and turned me over onto my back. I tried to sit up but my back hurt too badly.

"Hurt too much babe?"

"Shutup," I growled. He grabbed my neck and pulled me up. He pinned me against the wall, choking me. I tried to hit his crotch but he must've been wearing a cup this time, knowing I would try to hit him there. I tried to pry his hand off but that didn't work so well. I kneed him in the stomach and he finally let go. I ran toward my gun and he grabbed his. Both our guns were pointed at each other but neither of us pulled the trigger. We were both just left standing there glaring at each other, pointing our cocked and readied guns. His glare softened after a while and he lowered his gun. "C'mon," I said.

"No, Ames, I can't."

"C'mon just shoot me! Shoot me!"

"If it were anyone else I could, but you're at stake here." My glare dropped. He dropped his gun and came closer to me, pushing my gun out my hand before kissing me. I kissed him back roughly, still angry but really turned on. He grabbed my thighs and pulled them up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He backed me up into a side of the doorway, our kisses getting deeper. He ripped my shirt off and I tore his off too. His lips went down to suck on my neck. I moaned, tilting my head to give him more acces. I felt his tongue run over my birthmark, making me buck my hips against his. He started walking again, going into one of the bedrooms. He laid me down on the bed, getting on top of me. One of his hands cupped my boob while the other went down to grab my crotch. I moaned. I was getting so wet. He kissed me again, his hand tugging at the zipper of my shorts. He ripped my shorts off and squeezed my thigh. I moaned into his mouth. His tongue massaged mine softly. His hand ran over my core, making me shudder. "You're so wet babe," he murmured against my lips.

"I know," I replied. He resumed kissing me. We had a nice night full of sex but this wasn't what was supposed to be happening. Even after we were done and we were both laying beside each other, breathing heavy, I felt amazing but still guilty. I was betraying my force by sleeping with the enemy. I already blew my first mission, what kind of agent am I? A slutty one, that's what.

"That was awesome," he said, smiling over at me. I smirked back.

"You just took my virginity, congrats."

"You're kidding right."

"No duh," I said, getting on top of him. "I meant my agent virginity. You're the first enemy I've ever slept with."

"Hopefully the only too," he said before leaning up to peck my lips. I liked him too much for my own good. Now i really needed back up if we were gonna be sexually active. But then again, i didn't mind having sex with my sexy enemy. Oh no, i really need backup.

**Kinda short chap but hope it was good. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 4**

I opened my eyes, waking up. I was so gonna be dead after last night if anyone finds out what happened. I noticed Sonic wasn't in the bed, but then again I didn't mind. That meant I could sleep. I closed my eyes but then my cell phone rang from the nightstand. I groaned, but got up and answered it. "Hello," I answered sleepily.

"Amy, are you okay? We haven't heard from you in days," Shadow asked, sounding worried. Shit, I forgot I was on a mission.

"Sorry, I had some complications with him."

"What complications?"

"He drugged me, then left and now I have to find him all over again."

"Alright, at least you're safe. Did you hear about that helicopter that blew with all our men?"

"Yea, I heard them talking about a bomb so I suspect it was them."

"Them? There are more?" I looked to see the door open but if I whispered low enough, he shouldn't be able to hear me.

"Two that I know of."

"Alright, thanks Ames. Try to find him quickly and not get yourself hurt okay?"

"Okay, you do the same. I love you big bro."

"Love you too lil sis," I heard him say before he hung up. I got out the bed. I slipped on a purple half shirt and a pair of jean shorts before walking out into the front room. Sonic sped up to me and started kissing me. I was surprised but kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck, my hands going into his hair. He pulled away after a little while. "Morning babe," he said, smirking.

"Morning."

"Hungry?"

"A little." He pecked my lips. He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. He picked me up and put me on the counter before picking up a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He picked up some with the spoon and slipped it between my lips. "Soup?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heard it's good for making your enemy slower and less alert."

"And why would you weaken me?" He shrugged.

"Still gotta keep an eye on you, don't I?"

"I guess." He picked up another scoop and fed it to me, slipping the spoon out my mouth slowly. I chewed on the noodles and chicken, watching him also take a spoonful of the soup. I took the spoon out his hand and fed him some soup. He chuckled. He took the spoon out his mouth and handed it to me before moving away from me. I took the bowl and started to drink the soup out of it. I finished and wiped my mouth with a napkin. He handed me a glass of apple juice which I drunk down quickly. I wasn't that hungry before, ugh he was probably drugging me. I pulled the glass away from my lips to look at him, tilting my head.

"What," he asked.

"Are you drugging me?"

"Maybe." I crossed my arms.

"Why?"

"I need to keep up this hate act with you babe, I know it sucks, but I have to." He stepped in between my legs, putting his hands on my thighs and his lips to my cheek.

"It does suck," I murmured. He ran his hand through my hair.

"You're so beautiful babe," he murmured in my ear. I blushed.

"Not just sexy?"

"Not just sexy, but you are that too." I smiled. I heard his phone ring. He fished it out his pocket and answered it, leaning away from me. "Hello… Yea… What?... You're kidding right?... Okay, I'll be down there soon…" He hung up and looked to me. "You don't mind being babysat by someone other than me do you?"

"I do." He sighed.

"Sorry babe, but something went wrong and I gotta take care of it."

"And I can't help because I'm the enemy."

"I'm sorry." I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling closer.

"Just come back in one piece," I said softly, looking into his light green eyes. He nodded.

"Anything for you Ames," he said before pecking my lips.

X

"Amy, this is Sally, she'll be looking after you for me," Sonic said, motioning to the tall tanned girl with red hair and blue eyes that was wearing a blue vest with a tank top, and jean booty shorts with boots on. She was staring at Sonic with lust and love. Sonic didn't seem to notice though, he was too busy looking at me. The squirrel looked to me and scowled.

"I don't get why you treat her so nicely Sonic. I might have to teach her a lesson when you leave."

"No, you can't hurt her."

"Why?"

"Um, she's valuable."

"She's fought you so why can't I get a turn to play with her?"

"Fine, just be careful on her neck. I think I've been putting her in too many headlocks and choking her too much."

"Will do, don't want her to snap her neck and die." I rolled my eyes. "Attitude problem?"

"No, you're just the problem here," I said. She glared. Sonic shook his head.

"Bye Amy. Don't hurt her too badly Sally," he said before leaving. I got up and walked away from her. She grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me back.

"You really think you're gonna just walk away from me like that," she asked, annoyed. I turned, pushing her hand off my hair.

"You really don't want to fight me."

"You're weak, I'm not afraid of you."

"Fine, hit me." She shook her head, taking off her boots and her vest. She walked to an open space, tying up her hair.

"C'mon, Amy, we gonna wrestle or not." I grabbed a rubber band off the counter and tied my hair up too, walking up to her. I got down on my knees first. She watched me do so before copying my movements. She smirked. "You sure you're ready for all this." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." She pouted. "On the count of three. 1, 2-"

"3," she yelled, jumping on me, one of her arms wrapping around my neck and the other grabbing my leg. I was surprised at her fast actions but I caught up with myself. I grabbed both her legs, making her fall onto her back. The arm that was holding my leg went to holding my waist. I got my legs over her waist so I was straddling her and so she couldn't put me in a leg hold like Sonic did. I unwrapped the arm around my neck and sat up. She grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head down. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it as well. She groaned. She punched my stomach. I punched her arm before slapping her face. She grunted but wrapped her arm around my neck again, pulling me down so our bodies were pressed up against each other. She rolled so now she was on top of me but I locked my legs around her, squeezing like Sonic did. I also wrapped my arm around her neck. She unwrapped my arm quickly, sat up and ripped my ankles apart. She got out of my grasp quickly before grabbing me from my side. She pushed me over but I took her down with me and rolled so I was on top of her. She sat up so I wasn't fully on her. She pushed my head down into the floor with one hand and started spanking me with her other. "You like that, Amy," she asked, tauntingly. I didn't answer, just tried to get out her grip. Sonic made me too weak. I was starting to think she liked me since she kept spanking me. But the only person I wanted to spank me was Sonic, which he already did at one point last night. I pushed her away and got away from her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her. "Come here," she said, wrapping her arms around me. She leaned down on me, making me fall on my back. She straddled me and sat up, looking down at me. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" She grabbed my wrists and pinned them down.

"Shutup," I said. She giggled.

"Now, now don't worry Amy; I just want to compliment you." She pinned my arms above my head and moved up on my stomach. She leaned down to smother me with her chest. "You like that," she asked, wiggling and smushing them onto my face. I wiggled my wrists out her grasp and started to push at her hips. When that didn't work, I tried punching on her but that didn't work either. "I'm not gonna move till you give up." She sat up real quick to take her shirt off before ripping mine off. She smirked down at me. "You and I are gonna have so much fun together," she said. I punched her in her face before pushing her off me. I was still laying down, most of my energy and strength drained. I was gonna hurt Sonic when he got home. She grabbed my ankle and started tugging on it. "Get up, c'mon." I kicked her in her face before sitting up. She was still on her back when I looked over at her. "C'mon Amy, you know you want to hurt me." I rolled my eyes. She moved towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I tried to unwrap them but she wouldn't let go. I felt her tugging at my jeans.

"Stop it," I said, moving her hands away. She smiled. She took off her shorts, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Your turn," she said, ripping off my jeans. She pushed me down and got on top of me. I just laid there, all my energy and strength used up. I felt helpless, something I didn't like feeling. She started punching my stomach.

"Ow," I said, pushing her hands away. She grabbed my boobs. I tried to get her hands off but to no avail. One of her hands left my bbob to grab my core. I crossed my legs but her hands had already wedged between there. "Stop it, you like Sonic."

"Doesn't mean I don't like you too," she said, leaning down on me. "Besides, you know you like it."

"I'm straight!"

"So you say." She started running her fingers through my hair. "Sonic was smart to weaken you. I bet he forces you every night."

"He doesn't."

"He must be doing something to make him not want you hurt. Sure you're valuable, but you're our enemy, what more could you be of use for?" She pecked a kiss at my cheek.

"Stop it, I'm serious."

"So am I, now you're going to be a good little girl and do what I say, got it?" I shook my head. "You want things the hard way?" I glared. She smirked. "You are so adorable," she said before pecking my lips. EW, a girl just kissed me, how gross. But the bad thing is I can't do anything about it. All the stuff Sonic's been slipping into my food and drinks is really taking its toll on me. If I had been at my normal strength, I would've taken her out by now and gotten out of here. Sonic must've known that so he drugged me. I had to give him more credit sometimes. She started sucking on my neck. I wiggled from underneath her, starting to whimper. "Don't be scared, baby, momma's gonna take good care of you," she murmured into my ear before starting to nibble on it. Ugh, if I get raped by a girl, I'm gonna be pissed. I heard the door open and footsteps walk in. "Sally, Amy," I heard Sonic ask. Sally got off me quickly and slipped her clothes back on. I did so too, but very slowly and painfully. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She put her hands on my waist from behind me and pushed me to walk. Sonic looked mad and sad at the same time. "Hey Sonniku," Sally said cheerfully. Oh barf me.

"Why'd you call in a false report," he asked, pissed off.

"It wasn't false, he was there, he probably just got away." Sonic looked to me. His face dropped to worry.

"Why's she pale and looks scared?" Sally shrugged.

"We just had a little fighting fun together, right Amy," she asked. I shook my head. I wiggled out her grip to lean against the wall.

"What happened, Amy," Sonic asked, coming toward me.

"She- she tried to rape me," I stuttered out. Sally growled.

"Are you really gonna believe her? She's the enemy," she said.

"Thanks for your help, Sally. That'll be all for a while," Sonic said. Sally pouted but walked out the hotel room. He hugged me really tight right afterwards. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," he said, crushing me to him.

"I'm really weak so I couldn't fight her that well and then when she knew I was totally done, she took advantage of me."

"I'm sorry for drugging you, but I didn't know." He looked down at me. "How'd far did she get?"

"Not far, I'm fine." He nodded before pecking a kiss at my forehead.

"Thank God. I'm really sorry baby."

"It's okay, but right now I'm starving." He nodded.

"Okay, just let me get you to bed." He picked me up bridal style and sped into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and sped out to get food. He came back not too long after with a plate with two pizza slices on it and a glass of coke. He helped me sit up and ate with me. When I was done, I felt so tired. He laid down in the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I drifted into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

**Sally's a biotch and i hate her. How dare she try to rape Amy? I know that kind of seems wrong but rape was just somehting on my mind and it jus happened to almost come out in the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update, my computer deleted the chap i had started before this so i had to do everything over again. **

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 5 **

I smiled down at Amy who was sleeping in my arms. She looked so peaceful. When I get my hands on Sally, ugh she was gonna be in a cemetery. I stroked her hair, happy that she was still okay. Her cell rang, making her whimper. "I'll get it babe," I whispered. I leaned over her to grab her phone off the nightstand. The caller I.D. read Shadow. I smirked. "Amy Rose's phone," I answered it, getting out the bed.

"_Who's this? Where's Amy_," he said, panicking.

"Unconscious and you know who this is." He growled.

"_I'm going to kill you if you laid a hand on my sister."_

"C'mon Shadow, you know your little sister couldn't handle me so I don't get why you even bothered letting her go out here alone."

"_What did you do to her?"_

"A lot of stuff, but I can't tell you or else you might get a little excited." He growled, making my smirk grow. "I think I might keep her, can't keep my hands off her."

"_If you do one more thing to my sister, I swear to God, you will suffer."_

"Ha, I'd love to see that happen. I remember I almost killed you so what makes you think you're gonna make _me_ suffer?"

"_My sister's at stake, and I don't play around with her." _

"But I do." He growled.

"_What'll it take for you to let her go?"_

"Nothing, she's mine. Thanks for giving up your sister," I said before hanging up. I smashed her phone, throwing the remains in the trash. I heard Amy say my name softly. Now I felt kind of bad about saying the things I did. But Shadow needed to know I wasn't messing around with my business, even if I had to use Amy to get what I'm after. I walked back into the bedroom. Amy was still lying there, but she was awake now. "Where's my phone, I heard it ringing," she said.

"Oh no, that was my phone. Sorry it woke you," I said, walking up to the bed.

"Oh, it's okay." She yawned.

"Still tired babe?" She nodded, but smirked.

"Maybe you can put me to sleep." I smirked back.

"As much of a great idea that is, you need to get some sleep." She groaned.

"Maybe I don't wanna go to sleep." I chuckled.

"Then don't." She rolled her eyes, sitting up and getting out the bed. I walked to one of the bags on the floor and threw her another shirt and a pair of shorts. She slipped the purple tank top and the purple mesh shorts on. She took her hair out of the messed up ponytail and started running her fingers through it. She looked over at me.

"Stop staring, its making me feel self-conscious," she said.

"Sorry babe, but it's not my fault you're so beautiful." She blushed, letting a small smile on her lips.

"Shutup," she said, walking away. I sped up to her, grabbing her waist. I pushed her up against the wall. She giggled as started pecking kisses at the back of her neck. "Sonic," she said. She turned around, facing me. I smiled at her. She smiled back before pecking my lips. "I need to call my brother; do you know where my phone is?"

"Um no I don't, sorry babe."

"It's okay." She stretched softly, making a little whimper noise. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" She shrugged. "Alright then when you figure it out, let me know okay?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. She looked really tired. "How weak are you," I asked.

"Really weak. I'm going to kill you when I get better." I chuckled.

"Can't kill someone you dating now can you?"

"Shutup." My hand squeezed her side gently. "Can you just put me to sleep?"

"Naw, I have stuff to do and I can't be excited to do it." She giggled softly, but the sound was really low. How weak did I make her? "You should get to sleep. I'll get some pills that'll make you feel better, okay?" She nodded, unwrapping her arms from around my neck. I walked to the bathroom, getting out some pills. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water as well. I walked back into the bedroom. Amy was asleep again. I woke her up so she could take the pills. She went right back to sleep afterwards though. Hopefully me making her stronger won't be a big mistake.

X

"C'mon Amy," he yelled.

"I'm coming," I yelled, running the brush through my hair one last time. Sonic was supposed to be teaching me some mat wrestling moves, but of course I had no problem with that. I walked out the room in my fitted purple half shirt and my white shorts. Sonic was in the other bedroom, laying shirtless on the king sized bed. He had a pair of silver basketball shorts on. "I'm ready," I said, making him look up at me. He sat up.

"Alright, get over here babe," he said, curling his finger. I walked up to him and kneeled in front of him on the bed. He smirked, checking me out. "You look sexy."

"Thank you." He nodded, licking his lips.

"So, what I'm gonna do is wrestle with you and I wanna see what you do. Okay?" I nodded. "Alright."

He grabbed my leg quickly. I fell back, caught off guard. I wrapped my arm around his neck, my hand going in his hair to pull. I got my legs wrapped around his waist, locking my ankles together and squeezing. He sat up and tried to push my legs apart. My squeeze got tighter. He swore under his breath, making me giggle. I sat up, grabbing onto his hair, my arm wrapping around his neck. I leaned on him so he would fall and I was on top of him, my chest in his face which I'm pretty sure he had no problem with. But he pushed at my hips, probably trying to stimulate how to keep my hold up. I grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. His hands wiggled out of my grip and his one arm wrapped around my waist as his other hand gripped my shoulder. I liked the way he held me. He rolled so now he was on top of me, my legs wrapped around his waist again. He unwrapped my arms from his neck. He sat up a little. He punched my stomach, making my leg's grip on his legs loosen. He noticed and pushed my legs off his waist when he got the chance. He moved away from me. I sat up and he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me toward him. He threw me down. He got on top of me, grabbing my wrists. I sat up, our hips and bodies pressed up against each other. He put his arm around my neck as the other went around my waist. I tried to push off of him to get my head free but he was still stronger than me naturally since he was a guy. I tapped. He let me go, but still held me close. "You did good," he said.

"I sucked." He chuckled.

"Naw you did good. But I wanna show you a move." He let go of me fully before grabbing a handful of my hair and locking his legs around my head.

"Sonic," I whimpered. It hurt a lot. He let go of the hold quickly.

"See, big use right?" I nodded. "Alright, now it's like a scissor hold except it's on your head, mostly around your neck, kay?" I nodded. "You try," he said, leaning his head down. I wrapped my legs around his neck and squeezed. "Good babe, but you're choking me." I giggled, letting the lock go. He grabbed my ankle, pulling me roughly so that I would lie on my back. He tried to get on top of me, but I put my legs up so he couldn't. He grabbed my legs and pinned them down so he could slide onto my hips. I sat up, wrapping my arm around his neck. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled as well, see how he likes it. He pulled my hair so hard that I had to lean back, letting him go. He leaned down onto me, our chests pressed up against each other, our faces inches apart. I put my arm up against his neck so he couldn't get any closer. He smirked. "Guess you don't want me to kiss you."

"We're enemies for the moment." He moved my arm roughly, pinning it over my head. I tried to roll onto my side. He pushed my side back down, making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't think so babe," he said with a smirk. I tried to wiggle my wrists out his grip.

"Get off," I said with a smile.

"Not until I get my kiss."

"Then come get it." His smirk grew as he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. He pulled away quickly when he heard a knock at the hotel door. I got worried. "Sonic, are your friends scheduled to be back today?"

"No," he said, getting off me. He grabbed a gun out the nightstand drawer before going toward the door. I heard a knock at the window. I turned to see Bethany, the other rookie, standing there, staring at me. I looked to Sonic to see he was already gone. I got up and walked to the window, opening it.

"What are you doing here," I asked her.

"To get you. Why isn't he dead?"

"I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Shadow said that you were kidnapped and that Sonic was doing really dirty things to you."

"Where'd he hear that?"

"He called your phone and Sonic answered it." The phone ringing, it was mine and he answered. Crap.

"Well who's at the door?"

"Shadow and he's pissed. We should better get out of here before they kill each other." She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside with her. We climbed down the rope and hopped into a black jeep. Shadow was in the driver's seat. His crimson eyes looked to me and filled with relief.

"Thank God, Amy," he said.

"Is he dead?"

"No, but he's gonna be. Are you okay?"

"Yes, look what Sonic told you wasn't true. He has been nothing but nice to me."

"Don't lie for him, Amy. You're off this mission, got it?"

"But that's not-"

"I thought I lost you, Amy and I'm not going through it again."

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine, really."

"Alright, but you're not going anywhere near him or his team without backup, got it?"

"But-"

"No buts. Just say yes."

"Okay." He nodded before starting to drive. I sighed, leaning against the seat. Now I'd really have to kill him when I see him.

X

"Sonic, that girl played us. We need to leave this area. She'll tell her team where we are and what our plans are," Knuckles said, looking pissed off. I was pissed myself. Amy played us like fools and we fell for it. I fell for it and her. Now it was war between us. When I had the chance: I had to kill her. I had no choice now. Hopefully I got to her uncle first though, but then she'd probably come after me and I'd still have to kill her. But I didn't want to. I loved her.

"We'll just have to keep our defenses up and start sending people in to start raids and set up bombs. They need to know that we're not playing around anymore," I said.

"But what if we lose more men," Tails piped in.

"We won't. Amy doesn't know there are more than just the three of us and neither does he team. At my best bet, we'll have the full element of surprise."

"But what if they-" Knuckles started.

"No more 'what if's. We got played once and I'm not trying to do it again. It's either we get this mission over with or we'll just get in deeper fire with the enemy." Tails and Knuckles looked hesitant. "Just trust me guys. I'll even bring in Scourge if I have to." Scourge was my twin brother and he had a black heart. The agency had found us together and just took us both in. But I'm just worried that he'll hurt Amy. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way so I needed some way to contact her to tell her to stay clear of him.

"If that's our only option."

"Alright," I said reluctantly, taking out my phone.

X

I jumped at another sound of something breaking. I was hiding behind a wall, a gun in my hand. Sonic's team was causing a riot at our headquarters. I had no clue there was this many people on his side. It's like a whole army! I heard footsteps so I crept back quietly. My foot hit something lightly. The footsteps stopped. "Come out, come out wherever you are," Sonic's taunting voice rang out. My heart sped up. Sonic.

"Sonic," I asked. I heard his voice chuckle.

"Wrong," he said, coming around the corner. This guy looked just like Sonic except with ice blue eyes, green hair, and sharp teeth that showed because he was smirking. I held my gun up.

"Who- who are you?"

"Scourge is the name, Sonic's my brother. Aren't you a sexy little thing? It's a shame that you'll be dead in a few minutes." My heart stopped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." He stepped closer to me, making me back up. "Scared, babe?"

"Don't call me that!" His smirk grew. He sped up to me, banging me against a wall, knocking my gun out my hand and taking out his own, holding it against my neck. His eyes looked crazed and evil.

"Little girls shouldn't be playing with guns," he said. Sonic told me that, but the way Scourge said it sent shivers down my spine- not the good kind either. I couldn't even close my eyes. His ice blue eyes burned into mine leaving me frozen and scared. He chuckled again. "Speechless? Well then I guess no last words than?" I could only let out a scared breath. His finger tightened on the trigger. "Alright than." Suddenly he was pushed off me.

"Hey, she's mine," Sonic said, glaring at him. Were they twins? Scourge got up.

"Dude, chill. Take her. She thought I was you anyway. But she is very sexy. I think we should keep her and have a little fun before she dies a painful death," Scourge said, smirking at me.

"Go away," I hissed.

"Scourge, I got her," Sonic said.

"Alright, signal me if you need backup," he said before running off. Sonic looked over at me, his glare all on me.

"Thank you," I breathed. A cold fist hit my jaw, making me fall on the ground. I looked up at him, shocked. "Sonic-"

"It's war now, Amy. I love you but we're enemies." I kicked him in his shins, making him fall, swearing. I kicked him in his face, making him fall on his back. I climbed on top of him.

"You want war? You got it," I said before punching him in the face. He blocked my next punch, grabbing my hand. He threw me across the corridor, my back hitting a wall. I moved out the way before his fist could connect with my face. I kicked his side. He groaned, but charged at me, grabbing my waist. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist as my back connected with another wall. I wrapped my arm around his neck, choking him. His hands squeezed my sides, his nails digging into my skin. He banged me into the wall again. I unwrapped my legs and fell off him but he turned me around, banging me into the wall again before wrapping his arm around my neck and choking me. I tried to get his arm off but he was stronger than me. I kicked him in his shins, making him let go. I turned around only to have his lips crushed onto mine. I kissed him back, my hands going into his hair. He lifted me back up onto him again, his hands cupping my thighs. Then suddenly his body went limp and we both dropped onto the ground. "Sonic," I asked. He was knocked out but still breathing. I saw a dart in his back. Shit. I looked up to see Shadow standing there holding a dart gun, staring at me with wide eyes, betrayal deep in them. Double shit.

**Short chap, i know and once again sorry for the long wait but hopefully there should be another chap up in this next week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, i am sooo sorry for not updating earlier but i just got new ideas for the story today so i just had to write.**

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 6**

"That wasn't what it looked like," I exclaimed. His shocked, betrayed stayed in place.

"That whole time you were with him…" He started.

"Shadow, he came onto me, I swear," I said, getting up. Sonic forgive me for lying.

"So he has been hurting you?" A glare came upon his face. I couldn't answer. I looked down at Sonic's unconscious body. He has been nothing but nice to me. I can't lie about him anymore.

"No. Whatever he told you was probably just bait to get you guys scared. He never touched me in any way that I didn't want him to. Sure, we fought when I would try to escape at times but other than that: he was really sweet."

"Why'd you stay? You're stronger than that!"

"He made me weak by putting stuff in my food and drinks. I didn't figure it out in time. But even when I was weak, I kept trying."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"He took my phone." I wasn't lying. Everything was modestly honest. I couldn't say that Sonic had been bad to me in any type of way when he wasn't. I cared about him too much to let him get killed over lies. More of my agents came in.

"His team has fled, should we take him into confinement?"

"Torture confinement," Shadow said his voice cold.

"No, not torture. Just confinement," I spoke up. Shadow gave me a confused look but brushed off my comment to the others with a hand gesture. They made their way to Sonic and picked him up, taking him down the corridor. I couldn't do anything except stand there and watch them take him. I was worried of how much they would hurt him. Hopefully they just wouldn't kill him. My uncle stalked into the corridor, his eyes daggers at me. Before I could say anything, he had already slapped me.

"Stupid bitch! How could you get captured? I have treated you like a little princess in this game and now you act as if you have gained nothing! Do you wish to be a disgrace? Like your mother? You look just like her! I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up dead like her," he snapped. I flinched.

"I can explain," I said.

"Explain than!"

"She was poisoned. She had no idea until the last minute," Shadow stepped in.

"Poisoned with what?"

"I'm not sure exactly. It just made me really weak," I said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"And since he's not dead than I assume that you didn't do as you were told before he made you weak."

"He's much better than we estimated."

"You'll do the honors of killing him then."

"No! Don't kill him!"

"Amelia," he said coldly.

"Just give him a few days to give us answers."

"I'm giving him three weeks. If he doesn't tell us something by then then he's dead."

"Okay." He turned and walked away.

"You better talk some sense into him," Shadow said.

"He's not going to say anything."

"Exactly. So you're going to be the one getting answers out of him. He seems to be pretty attracted to you."

"Shadow, I couldn't hurt him like that…"

"You care about him too, don't you?"

"I can ex-"

"Shutup, Amy! What kind of agent are you? You fall for the enemy! How could you betray us like that," he yelled.

"He's not the person _you_ told me he was! He's not cruel, mean- still dangerous- but he's not heartless! He loves me!"

"Does he? Or is he using you? Get it through your thick skull Amy! He's the enemy. Soon enough, a dead enemy if he doesn't talk. Understand that you two will never be together."

"Just because you don't believe doesn't mean I won't too."

"You better stay far away from him, Amy."

"We need answers; I'm the only one he'll talk to so I think that's impossible." He growled. His balled fists were so tight I thought they were going to explode and just charge into my face. But he walked away. I sighed. Getting Sonic out of here wasn't going to be easy.

X

My eyes darted open when I heard one of the doors open. I tried to sit up but my back was still covered in blood, the deep cuts from the whips stinging. I heard clicks of heels walk down the aisle. So it was a girl. My cell door opened and Amy walked in, holding a candle, a brown bag and a medical kit. When her beautiful dark jade eyes looked to me, they filled with sadness and worry. "Sonic," she squeaked, running toward me. She kneeled down next to me, putting her hand on my bare shoulder lightly. I put my arms up so that my hands could cup the sides of her neck. I pulled her face down, putting her lips onto mine. She pulled away quickly. "Sonic, we can't," she whispered.

"Ames, I need you," I whispered, my voice hoarse. She leaned back down quickly to kiss me. I grabbed one of her legs and pulled it over my body so that she was straddling my waist. I wrapped one arm around her waist while the other got tangled in her hair. I slipped my tongue into her mouth gently, her tongue going to massage mine. She tasted so good. She pulled away and grabbed the brown bag.

"Here, I bought you something to eat," she said, handing it to me while helping me sit up.

"Thanks babe." She cracked a small smile, but it fell quickly.

"I'm really sorry everything turned out like this," she said, looking down.

"Don't feel bad, I had it coming. Besides my team will be here to break me out before ya know it and I can take you with me." She shook her head.

"It's not as easy as you think. I'm not even supposed to be here right now. And my uncle is only giving you three weeks to confess your team's plan."

"They'll be here in a week, we already talked."

"How'd you-"

"A great magician doesn't share his secrets," I said with a smirk. She smiled a little. "And I don't care what anyone except you says. If you want to come with me then I'll get you outta here but if you don't want to…you know I'll protect you when we attack again." Her smile dropped as she looked up at me.

"Sonic, you kissing me got you captured. I don't want our love to be a weakness."

"But it already is, Amy. I love you and if anyone ever lays a finger on you then they're dead. I know that we come from two different worlds who have two different points of views but I don't care. All I care about is you. The most beautiful, smart, and strong girl that has ever walked on Mobius." She blushed.

"Sonic-"

"Just think about it. For me?"

"Okay, but I want you to eat. You're weak and you need your strength if I'm gonna bust you out of here."

"You're gonna bust me out of here? Amy that can get you killed."

"I don't care about my own life anymore, Sonic. I care about yours and I'm not going to risk it."

"I feel the same way about your life, Amy. I'm not gonna risk yours just to get me out of here."

"I _love_ you, Sonic so please." I saw the sadness in her eyes. Maybe I should let her help me, but I'm not going to let her get killed either. My team had it under control. I'd just take her with me, that's all. It could be that easy. But I knew she was stubborn. She would never let me drag her out of here. Because she can't leave. Her uncle runs this. He plays the games here. She has no say.

"Sorry, Ames, but I'm not risking it." She sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she said, leaning against me. I pecking a kiss at her forehead.

"At least you said that you loved me." She blushed.

"Yea, when I first met you, I never thought I'd say that in my life."

"How rude." She giggled. I took out the sandwich she had gotten me. I ate it quickly, surprised at how little I had eaten before. She held out the water bottle to me. I gulped it down in three seconds. She giggled, taking out more food.

"I thought you'd be hungry," she said.

"Thanks again. Did you make these?"

"Yep." I took a bite out of one of the sandwiches.

"Mmm, you got some nice cooking skills there."

"They're sandwiches."

"They're delicious," I said, pecking a kiss at her nose. She checked her watch.

"I need to go. My uncle will be checking on me soon. Be safe."

"Okay," I said before kissing her. She kissed me back for a while until we pulled away. "I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," she said before pecking my lips and getting up. She slipped out the cell and I heard her heels click out the chambers. I lay on my side, my eyes starting to droop. I heard the door creak open. I shot up, hurting my back but I didn't care at the moment. I heard quiet footsteps coming to the door and unlock it. I looked up to see blue eyes glare into mine.

"Get up asshole, we're getting out of here," Scourge said, helping me up.

"How the fuck you'd get in here," I snapped quietly.

"How do you think," he said with a devious smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever let's just go, alright?"

"Alright, chill bro." He slung my arm over his shoulders, helping me walk. We made our way out the chambers before I heard a familiar clack of heels. Shit. "Dammit," Scourge muttered.

"Sonic," her voice asked. Scourge smirked.

"That the girl you've been fucking with?"

"Shut up," I told him. His smirk dropped as he looked toward her coming footsteps.

"We're gonna need a hostage anyway. The plane's outside. We get in and we're out."

"Wait, we can't take Amy."

"Why not?"

"Because." He narrowed his eyes.

"You dumbass," he growled, continuing to tow me along.

X

I had sworn I heard the doors open and footsteps down here. Sonic couldn't have gotten out so easily. That's impossible. He was too injured to even move when I saw him a few minutes ago. Unless…dammit! I hurried down the stairs more quickly. I ran smack dab into a fist. "Didn't I tell you not to hurt her," I heard Sonic snap.

"Did you think I was listening," I heard a voice like his snap back. I looked up to see Sonic and his green haired twin. They both looked down at me. Sonic held out his hand to me.

"Come on Amy, you're coming with us for now," he said softly.

"Going where," I asked, taking his hand. He pulled me up and pulled me close to him, making his brother grimace.

"Our house. We need to get out of here so you coming or not?" I opened my mouth but I was pushed up against a wall. His brother pressed a cloth against my nose.

"We're not taking no for an answer bitch," he said, his eyes going crazed again. The hell? I struggled against his grip but he was strong like Sonic and this poison I was trying not to smell was slowing me down, making me drowsy.

"Scourge, get the fuck off her, she'll come with us on freewill dammit," Sonic said, yanking his brother off me. He took me into his arms gently.

"Whatever, we just gotta move," he said, grabbing Sonic's arm and pulling him along quickly. I had no choice but to run with them. They were going way to fast and this Scourge guy scared the hell out of me. We ran out onto the roof where there was a big helicopter. Suddenly, I didn't want to go. I loved Sonic but- wait I love him? I looked up at his frustrated and pained face. His hurt caused me pain. His eyes went down to me. God, they entranced me. I wanted to kiss his full lips. Tell him that I'd always want to be in his arms. That I'd never leave him. That I love him. He swooped my legs up, holding me bridal style. He hopped into the helicopter, the door closing behind him. He set me down in a chair. Before any words could come out my mouth, he kissed me. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forceful. It was sweet. Just like every other kiss he's given me. I felt the room go silent in shock. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was Sonic. We were leaving away from here. Maybe I could change my identity in America. We could live together. Get married. Raise a family. Love freely. He pulled away, looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Scourge snapped. Sonic looked over at him, his face becoming a glare.

"What the fuck did you think was going on," Sonic snapped back.

"You cannot be in love with this little slut!"

"She is not a slut you man-whore!"

"Rather be a man-whore than be cheated on by a slut!"

"Watch your goddamn mouth dickhead because I will go over there and kick your ass with these stilettos on," I snapped at Scourge. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do it then bitch," he growled. I was about to jump at him but Sonic held me down.

"He's not worth it babe, trust me," he said softly. Scourge rolled his eyes, muttering something incomprehensible in Spanish as he walked off. I had an idea of what he said but I didn't catch all of it. "We were separated at birth by our fathers and then put back together when our aunt died which was a year or two ago," Sonic explained.

"So he's…?"

"Spanish and Caucasian."

"And you are…?"

"Mixed. Black and white."

"Oh. Where did you grow up?"

"Pennsylvania. Him in Miami."

"Oh. Kool?"

"No, he's a fucking pain in the ass. But he's all I have," he said with a shrug, his eyes going sad. I ran my fingers across his cheek, making his eyes meet mine.

"If it helps…I had a sister. A twin like you. We were close. You know: fun sleepover every Saturday night, had a talk about everything, did everything together. We were best friends."

"Until?"

"Until she got cancer."

"I'm so sorry, Ames," he said, pulling me into a hug. I let my arms wrap tightly around him.

"She didn't die from it but only because she was raped and murdered instead," I said, my voice barely audible as tears ran down my cheeks. His arms tightened around me.

"I am so sorry Amy. I shouldn't talk about Scourge the way I do."

"No, no, it's okay. Sometimes she was a pain in the ass too but we still loved each other. At first I would take our daily routines as nothing but then when she was gone I- I didn't know what to do." I let myself start crying into his shoulder. "I had no one to talk to, no one who would understand, no one who I could confide in. I miss our daily routines, I miss our petty fights, I miss everything about her. Hell, I miss her!"

"Shh, Ames, it's okay, it's okay. She's in a better place now. Just think about it like that, alright?" I nodded, sniffling.

"I'll try."

"Good," he said, pulling away. He wiped my leftover tears away. "Besides, she probably misses you too." I smiled.

"Yea, I guess so." He smiled back before pecking a soft kiss at my lips.

X

"Get up bitch," I heard Scourge yell as a hand slapped my head. I opened my eyes and glared up at him.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're here dumbass," he said, before getting out the car. I reluctantly followed him. We were in Miami where he and Sonic lived in a big ass house.

"Where's Sonic," I asked, noticing his absence.

"Went to the doc's to get his wounds checked."

"Oh. Is he going to be alright?"

"Yea. He's endured worse," he said with an eye roll.

"I have a question."

"What's that?"

"How are you and Sonic twins if you guys have two different fathers?" He shrugged.

"We both look like our mom so I guess- I don't know how genetics work!" I giggled. He smirked. "You're kind of cute, bitch." I blushed till I noticed he called me a bitch.

"Douchebag."

"Been called worse by my own brother. Come on, you can do better than that."

"Whatever," I said as we walked into the house. It was huge! That's all I have to say because I didn't feel like analyzing at the moment.

"You can crash in Sonic's room if you want. But my room's always open," he said with a wink before walking off. How the fuck did he expect me to know where the hell I was going? I walked after him.

"Um where is Sonic's room?"

"Sonic's? I don't know. But I know where mine is," he said, stopping and turning so that I bumped into him. His arms slithered around my waist, pulling me up against him.

"Get off me," I yelled, slapping him. He rolled his eyes.

"No, little whore." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh I'm a little whore. Seems to me like even Sonic confirmed that you are a man-whore."

"Sonic can think whatever the hell he wants. But you- You don't have to think what he thinks. I might be sweet on the inside."

"Ha, I beg to differ."

"Ooo, how 'bout getting on your knees and begging then kitty cat."

"You're a perv!"

"Mmm, you're so cute when you say such mean things," he said, leaning down toward me. I found his ice blue eyes burning into mine, making me freeze again.

"I um, uh."

"Shh, kitten. Don't say anything. Just let me do my thing," he said, his lips inches from mine. So he's crazy and a rapist. Great. What's next, he's a serial killer? His lips inched closer and closer to mine until we heard a cleared throat. Scourge quickly pushed me into a wall. "What the hell you God damned bitch," he yelled.

"Me! You tried to kiss me," I yelled back.

"Did not! Sonic get your slut!" I looked to Sonic who was glaring at Scourge.

"How about you control your hands and keep them the hell off my girl," he growled.

"With pleasure," Scourge said, walking off but sent a wink to me on the sneak. Why did that make my stomach have a little butterfly in them? Dammit.

"How come whenever I leave you alone, you always almost get raped," Sonic asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe because you need some more people in your life who can control their sexual urges." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I really want to fuck you right now so will you let me?" I let a smirk creep up my lips.

"No." He sped up to me, pinning me against the wall.

"I love you," he purred in my ear as his arms wrapped tightly around me. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Can I fuck you now?"

"Maybe," I said seductively before kissing him slowly and pulling away.

"Damn you."

"Love you more." His smile grew seductive as he picked me up by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started sucking gently on my neck. I pulled his head up and kissed his lips softly. His lips quickly moved to mold mine. My eyes fluttered shut as my lips moved along with his. God I loved this man.

X

I woke up on Sonic's chest. It was about 4 in the morning and I was starving. I don't know why but I was. I slipped out the bed, grabbing one of his giant college football jerseys and slipped it on over me. I walked out into the hallway, making my way downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked over the items. I could go for a nice P&J sandwich at the moment. I got out the bread, peanut butter and jelly before closing the fridge door. I jumped to see him standing there. He chuckled. "And what're you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same to you," I said, walking around him to put the food on the counter. He put his hands on his waist, his lips to my ear. I held my breath.

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured into my ear.

"Oh."

"But then again I couldn't get to sleep with you in my mind and knowing you were with him."

"You don't like me. I'm a slut remember."

"A beautiful slut."

"You're such a pig."

"What happened to dickhead?"

"Shut up and get away from me."

"No. So tell me baby, wanna come up to my room and I can show you why I have a way with the ladies?"

"Hell no. I'm in love with Sonic. Not you."

"Ouch. I don't have to worry though. You'll be in my room one day, having the best night of your life."

"Not even in your dreams."

"You're right. IT could be reality." I kicked him in his sensitive spot, making him swear.

"Go rot in Hell pervert," I said, walking over him. I had lost all my appetite. He grabbed my waist and forced my lips upon his. Damn his lips were soft. The fuck? No! He might look a little like Sonic but he was not him! I pushed him into the counter. "Don't ever do that again," I snapped. He smirked.

"I love when you yell like that. Kind of turns me on." I rolled my eyes, turning. "Hey Rose, remember: my room door's always open."

"Fucking asshole," I muttered as I walked out the room.

**Scourge is a flirt 4real. Haha but again, really sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully i will update once a month but if not you have permission to kick my ass in a message. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
